The Cannon Divergent High
by Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto
Summary: Hey, you know those stories about Tris attending modern high school? This is NOT that! Tris's results are thrown away as the initiates must attend a program to prepare for the war on the Fractionless and Erudite. Cannon, so this takes place as part of the world of the book! T only since this is the Divergent world.
1. Chapter 1: No! Not my test results!

**Hey! If you think this is just another one of those stories where Tris attends modern high school, YOU ARE WRONG. This is Tris attend a high school-like program right as they announce the results in the book. There is war, but since it's not exactly happened yet, only Al is dead (duh).**

**So if you're looking for something a bit different- read on. You're in good hands. XD**

* * *

**I asked Veronica Roth in an email if I could own the Divergent trilogy recently. She said no. So until I can convince her otherwise, I own nothing.**

* * *

_"The atmosphere feels hungry, like every sixteen-year-old is trying to devour as much as he can get of this last day. It is likely that we will not walk these halls again after the Choosing Ceremony- once we choose, our new fractions will be responsible for finishing our education." -Divergent_

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked," Eric says. "The ranking, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of three score-the first, from the combat stage of training; the second, from the simulation stage; and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

As soon as the word "me" leaves his mouth, the names appear on the screen, which is almost as large as the wall itself. Next to the number one is my picture, and the "Tris."

A weight in my chest lifts. I didn't realize it was there until it was there until it was gone, and I didn't have to feel it anymore. I smile, and a tingling spreads through me. First. Divergent or not, this fraction is where I belong.

I forget about war; I forget about death. Will's arms wrap around me and he gives a bear hug. I hear cheering and laughing and shouting. Christina points at the screen, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

Peter stays. I suppress a sigh. But I read the rest of the names.

6. Will

7. Christina

I smile, and Christina reaches across the table to hug me. I am too distracted to protest against the affection. She laughs in my ear.

Someone grabs me from behind and shouts in my ear. It's Uriah. I can't turn around, so I reach back and squeeze his shoulder.

"Congratulations!' I shout.

"You beat the!" he shouts back. He releases me, laughing, and runs into a crowd of Dauntless-born initiates.

I crane my neck to look at the screen again. I follow the list down.

Eight, nine, and ten are Dauntless-borns whose names I barely recognize.

Eleven and twelve are Molly and Drew.

Molly and Drew are cut. Drew, who tried to run away while Peter held me by the throat over the chasm, and Molly, who fed the Erudite lies about my father, are factionless.

It isn't quite the victory I wanted, but it's a victory nonetheless.

I see Tobias making his way over to us, but Max appears on the table Eric was on earlier, and the microphone squeals loudly again.

"Attention, please!" he commands over the noise. "I'm afraid to say that our initiates aren't going to be members for a while."

What? The silence that replaces the shouting is deafening. Hundreds of thought whirl in my head, but I push them to side for now.

Max clears his throat before continuing, "The initiates must continue their education because-"

He stops there, leaving me puzzled. The crowd starts getting antsy. Someone, I think Zeke from the voice, shouts. "Come one! What's left?!"

"Quiet down, everyone." Max scowls pointedly over at the direction of the voice. "Our allies, former allies I'm afraid, the Erudite have declared war. War over us and our government."

Tobias was right. But what do the Erudite expect to receive from a war? Where will they get the soldiers to fight for them? Not everything can be won through quick-thinking and computers.

"They have been storing resources for years now, apparently. They've been creating bombs, and weapons beyond even _our_ powers. An alliance with the factionless. Which is why the results will carry nothing more than status between residents, for now at least." Max continues. Molly and Drew must be please with this news. "But there is nothing to worry about. We are going to send you, the initiates, to attend another program. We have already decided upon our teachers, which we plan to send out a letter of notice tonight."

Max looks over everyone one last time before adding, "You are dismissed. The program will begin tomorrow morning, so you should get as much sleep as you can." He steps off the table, and walks over to speak to Eric for a moment before leaving.

The silence breaks again. Murmurs swirl around me while I still process what Max just said.

"WHAT?!" Peter is enraged. How does he feel, since his parents are now his enemies? Does he care; will he fight them later or fight with them? He shoves a random table over before stomping down the hall toward the dorms.

"Hey, Tris?" Christina asks. Will stands beside her, shell-shocked. "All that work, and just goes to waste, huh?"

I look behind her to meet eyes with Tobias for a split moment. His eyes are wide and he mouths, "_We'll talk later_" He turns, and pushes against the crowd to leave. How much of this did he know about?

"I guess it did." I mumble. "We should go. I guess we have school tomorrow."

Christina grins, "Yeah, but how bad can it be?"

Will unfreezes, "Ugh, don't say that! I'll bet you just jinxed us!" he groans dramatically as we all make our way back to the dorms, but I find myself getting lost in the crowd. I think about going to find Tobias, but he might be somewhere else, talking with Max about this arrangement. Is he still my instructor?

I make my way down the hall with everyone swarming around me, to where the resident apartments are. I open the door to find everyone either sitting or lying asleep, everything silent. Now is not the time to talk; there is a war, death, and further training.

I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, with everything in my head. But I must be more tired by the news than I realize, because I fall asleep as soon as my head touches my pillow.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! Different? Yes, I believe it is. Anyway! See the button down there? Press it! I want some ideas for the program, some constructive criticism, and something to make me feel like I should continue this story.**

**This is obviously a multi-chapter story, so I'll type back soon (if you want!)! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Sock It to The Man!

**Hey! I'm back~! Yeh! (I got grounded, but I'm back now, right?) Here's chapter 2, and a special thank you to my ONLY reviewer, which is basically the only reason I'm continuing the story...**

* * *

***reads note card* What? Do I own Divergent? Hahaha! Why in the world would I own it? I'm writing fanfiction about for Peter's sake!**

* * *

"Tris? Tris!" I hear someone through the softness of my dream. "Get out of bed! You're gonna be late!"

"Ugh." I mumble. They're shaking me now. "Lemme sleep."

"Fine! But you asked for it!"

"Thank you, Governor." I mumble before falling back asleep. Nice to know they can see things my way.

Suddenly, I'm yanked out of my dream again and to the cold, hard floor of the dorm. Odd. No one is here, so how did I fall?

"You're very welcome." I hear Christina cheerfully behind me with my blanket behind her back. I guess that explains one mystery. "Now hurry up! Everyone just left for this so-called 'class.' Eric won't be happy to find out you're late!"

"Ugh. Fine." I grab some clothes to wear and run into the bathroom to change quickly.

When I come out, I find Christina already there, holding the door open in a Stiff fashion. I quickly run out of the door, and Christina follows suit.

She quickly gets in front of me, and that's fine. She knows the way to this unknown place we're going to, and I don't. Probably better that way.

"Hey, Tris?" she says.

"Yeah?"

"If I'm the Governor, does that make you my servant?" she giggles in a girlish way.

"Shut up."

* * *

We walk into the room Tobias taught us to throw the knifes and shoot the guns. Huh. I guess it makes sense the class would take place here. Someone has stung the punching bags back up, and everyone in here is punching them.

Peter looks over at Christina and me and laughs a bit, "You finally get up, Stiff?" He turns back to his bag and hits it hard with his right fist before I can answer.

I quickly walk over to bag that no one is currently using, and Christina does the same near where Will is practicing his left hook. Will looks better than he did last night, but he still looks like he's in shock. But then again, I think everyone is still in shock.

I punch the bag for a while, and notice that there's no one supervising us. Where's Tobias? Or at least Eric?

"Keep going, class. You never know when an opponent might get the upper hand." Eric yawns as he finally walks into the class. He looks like he just rolled out of bed.

We keep going like that and the beating of the bags becomes almost rhythmic. My arms start to feel heavy when Eric calls us to where he's standing.

"Ah, class. I thought we were done with teaching you, but I guess that's all changed now. Now that warm-ups are over, we are going to go over some techniques. Later, Four will teach you how to handle more advanced weaponry." he laughs to himself quietly. "Now, for this I would like a volunteer."

Ah. That figures, Eric wants to use us as his personal punching bags, literally. He wait a moment for someone to step for forward, but no one does.

"You. Come here." Eric waves over Lynn. I takes me a moment to readjust, and I remember someone saying that we would be taught together in the initiation, so I guess that applies here too. If I look a bit, I can see Uriah and Marlene standing on the other side of the crowd. All the other Dauntless-born that passed before last night are here.

Lynn immediately responds and waits patiently for Eric to continue. We're all waiting.

"Now, class. You already know to never uppercut someone unless you want to take their life away. So let's start with something much simpler."

He goes on like that, teaching us punches Tobias already taught us, but no one says anything. He does all the punches in the air, just missing Lynn by an inch sometimes, but she doesn't flinch. She has an uneasy look painted on her face.

"Now, class, this is how you perform the right hook successfully." he sneers. He takes his left hand and balls it into a fist.

Then he takes that hand to sock Lynn in the stomach before dismissing us for lunch.

* * *

"That jerk! Of all the stupid, idiotic, things! That loudmouthed-" Lynn is currently yelling out insults about Eric at our table as we eat lunch. Marlene shoves her hand to cut off Lynn's next insult.

"Sh! There are children present!" Marlene mock-scolds before motioning at me. I roll my eyes as everyone else laughs.

"Well, at least it was just one punch, Lynn. Or can you not take the heat?" Uriah teases. I wonder if he has a larger death wish that I do sometimes.

Lynn just grumbles and shoves at bit of food into food in her mouth.

"What gives Eric the right to that, anyway?" Christina cuts into the conversation.

I sigh. I have such an odd group of friends. "He's in charge."

"Well, yeah! But that doesn't give him reason to just randomly punch people!"

"Actually, it kinda does." Will speaks up. He's been really quiet lately, but hopefully he'll recover from the shock of everything. Like everyone else.

"What side are you two are?!" Christina playfully grumbles.

* * *

**Well, not much about the war, but this is somewhat filler since it explains the 'class.' **

**What'da you guys think? REVIEW, FAV, or FOLLOW for the sake of Peter!**

**Signing out**

**~Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto**


End file.
